Billy: A Cinderella Story
by kuasimodo28
Summary: A twist to Cinderella. What if Cinderella was a guy, and mentally deranged?


**Disclaimer : Ok, Billy is mine, as are the rest of the characters. The Story of Cinderella however, doesn't. It belongs to the two brothers Grimm. R&R please!**

**BILLY: A Cinderella Story**

There was once in a far away land, don't ask me where, a little boy named Billy. He had nothing in the world except an old dog, Rusty, a nag, Queenie, two stepbrothers amd a stepmother. Oh, and did I mention that he lived in a mansion? Pretty poor, by anyone's standards, don't you think?

Billy was a very hardworking and pleasant fellow. His two stepbrothers, Zack and Nick loved him like their own brother.

Years passed, and Billy grew to be handsome, if somewhat dumb, jock. Zack was not as good looking as Billy and spent most his time with his nose buried in his books and lab whereas Nick had both brawn and brains. He divided himself equally between girls and books.

Billy, on the other hand spent his time helping his delicate stepmother do the laundry; wash the dishes, and sometimes even cook. He was a very pleasant fellow. Or so everyone thought. Billy had a secret. A secret he hid from the world for twenty two years.

Billy was mentally challenged.

Soon, a grandmother he didn't know existed, died and left her palace and billions to Billy. Billy was very happy. Now he could leave this stepfamily he hated so much. But that was not to be. Billy's stepfamily was very excited for him.

"We'll pack," Zack announced to a horrified Billy. Billy was too pleasant to say no, so his stepfamily thought that he was happy. But Billy was not. He spent many sleepless nights wondering to d, and suddenly it hit him. Simple. He would kill them.

Billy spent a few days thinking the idea over. He finally came up with a solution. "I'll kill Nick first. He's the dumbest," said the brilliant tactician to himself. "An accident with his surfboard will do." He sneaked into Nick's Room and cut his surfboard lightly in the middle. Hopefully, it would break when Nick's weight was on it and hit him on the head, killing him instantly.

Billy decided to go surfing with Nick to see how his plan worked. Unfortunately, in his anxious state, he forgot to take his surfboard along and Nick, being the good-natured fellow that he was, insisted that Billy take his and go first. Billy was too pleasant to say no, so he took it reluctantly.

Of course, the moment Billy's weight was on it, the surfboard broke and hit him on the head. Billy blacked out. His plan had worked – on the wrong person.

When Billy came to, he was lying in a bed surrounded b doctors. He saw Nick standing by the side looking anxious. When he saw that Billy was alright, he smiled. Billy smiled back, but inside he was furious. "You stupid boy, I'm not done with your family yet."

Billy next devised a plan to kill Zack. Since Zack was always trying out new experiments, Billy decided to sabotage Zack's lab. So, at midnight, when Zack was sure to be asleep, Billy crept into his lab. Seeing a vial with purplish liquid in it, and a sign saying "STAY AWAY, I'M DANGEROUS!", he decided that he would do something to the liquid in the vial. So, he opened up a cupboard and found just the right stuff: two bottles of unknown solution, one bottle of purple colouring and a big pinch of gunpowder. All this he mixed together with a spatula In the vial after pouring out the liquid that was in it into a bottle. After doing this, he put the vial bac and went back to his room. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Billy woke up to hear Zack shouting. "Yes!" he thought with a smile. "I've done it!" Bit soon, his smile faded. Zack was not shouting in pain or agony. He wasn't even shouting in anger. It was a…happy shout. Billy ran downstairs and found Zack and Nick dancing. When asked why, Zack answered with a little jump. "I have done it!"

"Done what?" Billy asked.

"I've invented the cure for insomnia!"

"Wh…ho…," stuttered poor Billy with a sick feeling in his gut.

"Right here!" Zack announced gleefully, showing him two sleeping bundles of fur. "I tried it on my guinea pigs! It works!" Zack was still shouting when he took out the vial. The vial that Billy had poured the solution into. _His _solution. Sweating, Billy reached for a chair and sat down. He felt a bulge in his back pocket and took out a bottle. Hardly knowing what he was doing, Billy drank the liquid. Very soon he began to feel warm, and then cold. He tried to stand up but fell to the floor and blacked out. Again.

He came to in a hospital where a few doctors were bent over him, frowning. One of them asked him sternly, "What was that…that…drink you had, young man?"

"I don't know, sir," Billy said faintly.

"Well, from now on, you had better watch what you eat and drink. Whatever you had, it upset your stomach. You will probably not be able to sleep for a few days. It is a side effect, I think."

"Thank you sir, I'll keep that in mind," Billy said, groaning inwardly. So, Zack's solution would _cause_ insomnia, not sure it.

Billy was very angry. So far, all his plans to kill his stepbrother's had failed. Perhaps he should have killed his stepmother first. He smiled. Yes, that was exactly what he would do.

The next day, Billy decided to take action. His stepmother was sleeping next door. He would take a knife and kill her brutally. He rather liked the sound of that. Too many episodes of 'Murder one' were in his head. He chose a big butcher knife and crept into his stepmother's room. As he raised the knife, he hesitated. Could he be trying to kill the woman who had treated him more like a son than a step son? Billy considered with a frown. On one hand, she'd always loved him. On the other hand, a castle and all the money he'd ever dreamed of to himself. He smiled. "I do want to kill her," he thought.

Perhaps he shouldn't have hesitated. Because suddenly he was in a death grip. His stepmother who couldn't walk was on her feet holding him tight with a maniac's smile on her face. I don't have to tell you that Billy was terrified.

"What are you doing in my room, Billy?" she asked sweetly. Because he was an honest boy, Billy answered truthfully. "I'm trying to kill you, ma'am."

"Why Billy," she asked, raising her eyebrows. "Whatever for?"

"Because…because," she stammered.

"Billy, could you want to kill little old me because of a few billion dollars?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Billy said shakily. "I want to live on my own, with my own money."

"Do you know what would happen if you were dead, Billy?" she asked softly. "Your money and palace would go to me. I would rather like to live in a palace, Billy. I think I should kill you. After all, you tried to kill me. Fair's fair, isn't it?"

"Stepmother!" Billy cried. "No!"

"I'm sorry, Billy," she said, not sounding sorry at all. In an expert move, she twisted his neck. As Billy slumped to the floor, she smiled. She had after all, been a professional killer in her time. It was good to see that she had not lost her touch.

At the funeral of William David Drake, many people were there. They were all sorry, especially the girls, that they had lost such a promising young man. His neck had been broken by a fall down the steps. He had been found by his stepmother who had been hysterical. She had loved him so, everybody said amongst themselves. She had refused to talk to anybody. The poor woman was heartbroken.

Yeah, right.

She didn't want to talk to anybody because she was afraid that she would laugh in their faces. "Poor Billy," she mused. "I wonder what's happening to him now?"

**THE END**


End file.
